Midnight the umbreon
by catlover2976
Summary: Meet Midnight, a sarcastic, usually grouchy umbreon. She's troubled by her past and her future might not be that better. Soon her whole world will be turned upside down. Will she survive her future? Only time will reveal the answer. rated k just in case because people judge.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight yawned, stretching. She chose to be near Castelia City due to the wonderful leftovers left out for the wild pokemon. She got up slowly, walking in the shadows towards the city. midnight might of chosen to be near the city, but it didn't mean she wanted to live there 24/7. She lifted one paw, examining the yellow circle on the end. Midnight froze in mid-yawn as she heard a noise behind her. She swiveled her ears towards the noise, hearing nothing, she turned, bumping into a oshawott. She jumped back, growling. The oshawott smiled at her. "Wow, an umbreon! Jet, we have to catch it, just wait until Go-go hears about this! Jet, use shell shock, then aqua jet." Jet smiled and grabbed his shell and twirled it in the air. It started up aqua jet, arm with the shell raised. "Watch it!" Midnight snarled, using quick attack to get out of the way. The oshawott, Jet, changed position, using it momentum and a tree to turn. Midnight jumped, smacking down on top of him. She held on with her claws in his shoulders, powering up a dark ball. She didn't notice the dark ball till it was too late.

-Midnight has a flashback as she's sucked into the pokeball-

The Espeons, her family looked down at her. "What an adorable little eevee!" Her sister squeled. "When she evolves into an espeon, can we play?" Her brother, Avan said, shoving his sister Dawn, aside. Midnight's mother, morning-glory looked down at her happily. "I already have her name picked out for when she evolves." She said proudly. "For now she shall be called Sabrina." Whispering, their dad, Sunny, talked with Sabrina's siblings. "Her espeon name will be Sunrise, for your mother believes she will be as pretty as one." He smiled at them.

Sabrina watched her family bask in the sun. Sitting in the shadows, she listened to her mother retelling the tale of how the two clans of the misty forest, the mist protected them from humans who might wander in, the Umbreons and Espeons, came to be. Nobody was told what actually happened to separate them till they evolved. Even then, the two clans never met, The umbreons location was never told to any and they never ever met. Sabrina sat in the shadows, not even listening. She was dreaming of what she would do when night came, and she snuck out to play. Her mother looked towards her, Sabrina could already see her boasting to the other espeons how wonderful Sabrina would be when she evolved.

-End of flashbacks-

Midnight opened her eyes, taking in the room around her, she'd never been in a pokecenter before. She looked dpown as she heard a mutter. A snivy stared back at her. "About time you woke up. Everybody's been waiting to meet you." The snivy wandered off after pointing down the hall. Midnight watched the door open as a nurse came in. Midnight wiped a tear away, thinking of the flashbacks that had made her nonresistant against the pokeball.

The nurse took Midnight down a hall, then into a room. A boy, no older than fifteen, sat in the room, tapping his foot anxiously. A oshawott sat calmly on his lap, hands folded in it's own lap. Jet smiled as he noticed Midnight. Another boy sat next to midnight's new 'trainer,' He was wearing a baseball cap that said Tom on it. Both boys had casual clothes. Jet pointed to Midnight's trainer, "that's Jake and i'm Jet." He beamed holding out his hand. Midnight glared at the hand. "Midnight." She muttered looking away into the distance. She looked back at Jet, who went on to introduce the eveelutions that she had not noticed. Midnight finally shook Jet's hand after he refused to put it down. Jet smiled, happy that Midnight had shook his hand. "Welcome to the team, Jake's an awesome trainer so you'll be happy on our team." Midnight pretended not to be concerned, "uh huh, so who's those guys?" Midnight motioned with her tail to the eevelutions sitting by the guy Tom. Jet smiled happily. "Mist the vaporean, girl, Flame the flameon, boy, Thunder the jolteon, boy, Snow the glaceon, that's short for snowflake by the way, she's a she by the way," Je motioned to each eevelution in turn, "and that's Sunrise, the espeon, also a she." Midnight winced at the name. Jet looked at her, "something wrong?" Midnight looked away, "of course not!" She heard a shuffle and looked up. Jake had woken up and was poking Tom in the arm with a smug look on his face. Tom opened his eyes and yawned. He stopped midyawn when he noticed Midnight. "Wow, you really did catch an umbreon!" Tom said, a look of envy on his face. Now that he was standing up, Midnight could get a better look at him. The human was obviously a eevelution freak. Eevelution themed clothes, watch, etc. all eevelution themed. "Ok... that's not freaky..." Midnight said, leaning away. "What should I name her?" Jake said, looking at her. Midnight sighed, she knew how to handle this. She looked around the room looking for what she needed. Midnight got up and walked towards a sign showing a poem called "Midnight" and sat underneath it as if by coincidence. "I'll name her Midnight" Jake said happily, "come on guys, we are going to do some training! Then, we'll go get some food." Jet smiled and walked next to Jake. He looked back at Midnight halfway through the door "Well, come on!"


	2. Flashbacks, training, and secrets

Midnight winced at the sun, she was much happier at night. Which was why she had been traveling to Castelia City... at NIGHT. As she walked out, wondering if captured pokemon were able to make a run for it, Jake came over and picked her up, carrying her towards a dirt clearing. "Put me down! What am I a pet!" She snarled at him as he put her down. She started to groom her ruffled fur. "Sunrise, use quick attack." Midnight looked up just in time to see the umbreon barreling towards her. As she got nearer, Sunrise raised her paw to slash at Midnight, claws gleaming in the sun. Midnight shrieked and ducked, panic filling her. She felt Sunrise's paw slash a millimeter away. Midnight streaked under Sunrise. She let loose a dark ball right under Sunrise's chin. Sunrise flew through the air, doing a backflip, and landed heavily on her back. "What the heck was that?" She wheezed. Midnight smirked. "A dark ball, part shadow ball, part dark pulse." Midnight sat down and watched as Sunrise rose to her feet. "Uh, Midnight use... something." Jake said behind her. "Wow, that sure helped a lot!" She yowled at him. "Sunrise, attack now!" That warning gave Midnight enough time to spring into the air as Sunrise zoomed beneath her. Midnight did a desperate attempt at slam, landing right on Sunrise's head, knocking her out. Midnight stood up wearily. Darkness ebed aroung her vision. "Crap" Midnight said. Her feet buckeled and she fell.

-flashback-

Sabrina watched as her family fell asleep. She smiled and creeped towards the door. Sabrins smiled in glee as the moon shone down on her. She breathed in, basking in the moonlight, before racing into the darkness as quiet as the night itself.

Sabrina sat patiently as her mother groomed Sabrina's fur. "You are gonna be the best espeon of them all." Her mother, Morning-glory said happily. "You really think so?" Sabrina asked excitedly. Her mother nodded. "I know so! Now go get em," Sabrina smiled and walked as calmly as she could towards the chief espeon. Leader looked at her happily, and motioned towards the evolution cave. Sabrina took a deep breath and walked towards the cave, imagining herself coming out as a fully evolved espeon.

Sabrina shook with fear and looked up. Gasps of shock, and horror filled the clearing as the espeons muttered angrily amongst themselves. She listened to the conversations with her ears, and tail down in guilt at a crime she didn't commit. "She must of been hatched at dusk. The cursed time." That was a sentence she picked up. The leader waved his tail for silence, glaring down at Sabrina warily. Sabrina looked up at her mother, who's face was full of shock, horror, and greeif. Sabrina see as a part of Morning-glory's heart broke and darkened.

-end of flashback-

Midnight gasped and stood up. Her flashbacks usually lasted a few seconds in reality. Sunrise was still knocked out and was being healed. Midnight rose shakily to her feet. Shaking it off, Midnight glared at Jet as he walked up to her. "Jake's taking us to eat, are you hungry? You were going to get food when he caught you right?" Midnight glared at him. "No, I was going to salsa dance in the sun when you caught me." She said rolling her eyses and following her new trainer. Behind her she heard Jet reply, "but I thought umbreons don't like the sun."

As soon as they got to the park, Midnight excluded herself from the group once she saw the junk that was pokemon food. Jet watched hergo. "Why don't you come eat?" Midnight glanced back at him as she walked. "I don't eat cardboard!" She yelled. Once she was at the pond, she checked her reflection and tried to make herself look cute and hungry. As soon as she achieved this goal, she walked up to a table with trainers who looked like they had good food. Doing a series of tricks with a dog face at the end, Midnight scored the mother load. After stuffing herself, she grabbed a big chunk of the food and walked back the her companions. She rested in a shady spot within sight distance and slowly chewed her big chunk of poffin. She made it look like the poffin was really good, which it was. All the pokemon stared at the poffin as she ate it. Taking pity on them, she waltzed down a gave everybody a piece. "Don't expect any other nice acts from me. Now if anybody needs me, I'm taking a nap." Midnight sat in the shade, watching as the trainers struggled to get the tent up. Everybody went inside it and she saw Thunder looking at her. She waved with a paw to show that she was staying where she was for the night and yawned. Thunder shrugged and went inside the tent.

When Midnight woke up, she decided to bask on a nice rock right in the middle of the moonlight. She admired the glowing rings on her paw and looked up to see Raikou. "Wow, ok hi, um, what exactly is a legendary doing here?" She stammered. Raikou looked at her and sighed. "To get rid of your flashbacks, caution, they will all come at once, at least the ones you haven't had yet." Raikou placed a paw on Midnight's forehead and her vision went black.

-flashback-

Sabrina sat sadly as her father, Sunny, told her how being an umbreon was much better than being an espeon. He went on, telling her how cool he thought it was to be able to see in the dark. as he ram bled on, Sabrina crept away, bumping into her mother in the hall. "Sorry mother, I was just going to my room." Sabrina said. Morning-glory hissed and slashed at Sabrina. Sabrina shrieked as pain flooded her senses. blood trickled from the scratch on her cheek. Morning-glory hissed again, glaring at Sabrina. "Y..y...you cursed thing. You should never have even hatched! You are no longer Sabrina, you are Dusk. For you are a hideous nightmare creature, cursed you must be. A perfect name, a cursed name for a cursed monster! Leave, I banish you from here. I banish you from misty forest!" Dusk ran as Morning-glory yowled threats and mean names at her. Dusk brushed past Sunny, who was frozen in shock and horror at what his mate had just done. She ran past her frightened siblings, who cried for her to stay, that mother couldn't mean those cruel words. She ran from the cave, from misty forest, from everything she knew.

Dusk sat gasping and sobbing at the entrance of a grotto. She looked up at the midnight moon, it gave her hope.

-end of flashbacks-

-Raikou-

Raikou sat beside Midnight as she sobbed. He waited till those sobs turned into light snores. Then he got up, he stretched. He looked at the sky, wary that he might see the Birds. "Who knows what they want with you my daughter" He muttered, looking at Midnight. The birds were Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, and they suspected Ho-ho to have something to do with it. (I will fix Ho-ho's name later if it's wrong, oh yeah none but Midnight and co. belong to me.) Hearing a rustle behind him, Raikou jumped to his feet, hissing. "Well, aren't you jumpy." A voice said behind him. He turned to face Suicune, who was examining her claws. "Entei was wondering where you went. Come on." She stood staring at Raikou. Raikou sighed and stretched. "Tell Entei he can kiss my furry butt." he growled. Suicune stared at him suspiciously. "You're hiding something aren't you?" She said. Raikou glared at her. "Of course not, now are we going or not?" He growled and ran off, Suicune following behind him. Racing through the forest Raikou watched, when he thought it was safe he continued running. "I'll send somebody to check on her later." he told himself. He looked at the sky, then continued racing through the forest.


End file.
